Magoichi Saika
Magoichi Saika (雑賀 孫市, Saika Magoichi) is believed to be a moniker for the leader of the Saika Renegades, rebels who opposed Nobunaga's rise to power with Kennyo Honganji. After Kennyo's surrender, Magoichi allegedly fought at Sekigahara, became a wanderer, and obtained a government post in the Mito Domain. The real Magoichi's name and history are unclear, but many people have postulated about his true identity. In Samurai Warriors, his age is 23 years old. His height in the series is 187 cm (6'1.6"). Fans voted him to twentieth place in Gamecity's Samurai Warriors 3: Empires character popularity poll. Role in Games :"Your weapon interests me..." ::―Guan Yu; Warriors Orochi. Samurai Warriors Magoichi is the leader of the Saika renegades who loves his freedom and women. Hired to fight for the Ikko Sect to defy Nobunaga, he helps Shoukei's resistance at Ise-Nagashima. When the Oda troops set fire to the area, he decides to ask forgiveness for their rebellion to cut their losses. Escorting Shoukei to Nobunaga, he is baffled when the surrendering rebels are slaughtered without mercy. Swearing to someday pay the man back for the mayhem, he attempts a self-righteous series of assassinations on Nobunaga during the following battles. Magoichi barely escapes to report the defeat to Kennyo. They march towards Yamazaki to block Nobunaga's march towards the capital. The rebels are successful yet the battle is just a distraction for the Oda troops to invade Echizen. In order to prevent another massacre, Magoichi tells the rebels to escape after he snipes Mitsuhide. Due to the battle, the rebels are weakened yet they eventually become the only ones capable of rebelling against Nobunaga years later. With the desire to lessen the suffering from their battles, Kennyo contemplates to issue a surrender in Kyoto. Facing the threat of flames in the streets, however, he and the other Ikko followers then join the Oda. A frustrated Magoichi continues to fight back against the tide, demoralized by the rebels' acquiescence for defeat. Reinforced by two of his Saika followers, he routs Nobunaga but realizes that his role is over. Holding no ill will towards Kennyo, he chooses to wander rather than submit under Nobunaga. In his complete story, Magoichi realizes that he fights for himself and those actually close to him rather than for the rebels. He becomes a vigilante after the Ikko surrender and aims to only end Nobunaga's life. He infiltrates Azuchi Castle and finally corners the Demon King for the final shot. Before he shoots, Nobunaga tries to pound doubts into him, quickly asking what he will achieve by killing him and reasons that nothing will change. Magoichi's gun goes off and he leaves the scene, saying that Nobunaga's burden is no greater than anyone else. In Samurai Warriors 2, Magoichi is an old friend of Hideyoshi and is hired by various employers to make a living. Aiding his friend at Anegawa on the Oda side, Magoichi suspects Nobunaga's ambitions and cannot guarantee that he would fight on Hideyoshi's side next time. After he helps the Ikko rebels win at Osaka Bay, his home is destroyed by Nobunaga. He estranges himself from Hideyoshi and swears to avenge his lost comrades. He sneaks into Honnōji and assassinates Nobunaga during his duel with Mitsuhide. While fleeing from the scene, Magoichi realizes that his act actually caused more chaos as bandits are free to terrorize innocent people. This pleases Kotarō who thanks Magoichi for making his job easier. Lost and confused, he collapses. He later awakens in dry shelter with Hideyoshi, who requests his help to take down Mitsuhide. Filled with self-pity and regret, Magoichi calls him a hypocrite for not wanting to kill him. Hideyoshi knocks some sense into him as he doesn't want to lose his other friend. Reconciled, Magoichi agrees to help his buddy out and participates in the Yamazaki battle to defeat Mitsuhide. In the aftermath, he is shot by an off-screen rifleman and dies in Hideyoshi's arms. In his dream mode, the narrative says that he survives his gunshot wound at Yamazaki and befriends Masamune. He joins Masamune's charge against Ieyasu at Mikatagahara to keep Hideyoshi's dream alive. Retaining his ties with Hideyoshi from the previous title, Magoichi chooses to wander after helping his friend's early unifications in Samurai Warriors 3. Arriving in Oshū, he quickly serves under Masamune and assists his young friend in claiming the region. During their efforts, Masamune is unable to save his father and blames himself for his parent's death. Hearing that the Sanada require mercenary aid from his old friend Keiji, Magoichi decides to bring his depressed friend with him at Ueda Castle. Revitalizing Masamune with their impressive victory beside the other three generals (Keiji, Yukimura, and Kanetsugu), they proudly return home. When Hideyoshi becomes the undisputed ruler of the land, Masamune retaliates to realize his own ambitions and boldly rebels in Oshuu. Wanting to let his friend vent, he assists the rebellion and routs Yukimura and Kai. Magoichi learns his friend's dream to change the mindsets of the people as they gaze over the carnage they caused. Once Masamune realizes the pointlessness of forcing his views at this point, he and Magoichi visit Hideyoshi to formally beg pardon. During his testimony against Kanbei's evidence, Magoichi silently signals the truth to Hideyoshi. Finding mirth with Masamune's drive, Hideyoshi has high expectations for him and forgives the young Date lord. The Toyotomi family experiences a massive internal rebellion after Hideyoshi's death as several vassals aim to take Mitsunari's life in the capital. As the other men he met at Ueda hurry to his aid, Magoichi merely accompanies Masamune to help repay their debt to Kanetsugu from Odawara Castle. As armies assemble under the banners for the West or the East, Magoichi realizes that Masamune's vision can't be made a reality until a new peace begins so he supports the Date march at Hasedō. Slaying Keiji and defeating a retaliating Kanetsugu, they continue to aid Ieyasu in the final battle against the remaining Toyotomi loyalists at Osaka Castle. With Osaka Castle in flames after their victory, Magoichi remarks that he can throw away his weapon and fully devote himself to the ladies once more. Noting the irony for causing the downfall of Hideyoshi's legacy, he instead chooses to continue believing in Hideyoshi's assessment of Masamune and they happily walk away together. During one of the Gaidens for Chronicles, Magoichi and the protagonist are dragged around in Gracia's search for her true beloved. Warriors Orochi Magoichi first appears to try to save Yue Ying in Warriors Orochi. After Shu's men escape, he offers to assist their search for Liu Bei with rumors and information. He continues to try to impress the ladies in the army, namely Yue Ying, Zhu Rong, and Xing Cai. In one of the gaiden stages, he catches Masamune in a pincer attack and convinces him to join Shu. In Warriors Orochi 2, Magoichi and Toshiie are leading a failing defense at Ji Castle against Sun Wukong. They are saved by Xiahou Yuan's timely reinforcements and Magoichi will have a special event with Xiahou Yuan if they meet in the field. To turn the tide of battle, Magoichi decides to call for his Saika renegades and temporarily leaves the field. He returns with plenty of riflemen and joins Wei after the battle. In his dream stage, he and Kunoichi are employed by Dong Zhuo. His two helpers are hired to escort the gold that he stole from Yuan Shao. With his partner, Masamune, he also acts as a firearm rival in the archers' dream mode. During the all-women dream stage in Warriors Orochi Z, he appears to help the ladies. Da Ji tells him to help them by defending their main camp. After the women trash all of their male opponents, he praises the ladies on a job well done. Nu Wa and Ginchiyo are more than willing to take him out of their all-ladies victory. After Orochi's second defeat, Magoichi and his mercenaries resume their life of wandering in Warriors Orochi 3. Spotting a struggling Joan of Arc at Komaki-Nagakute, he and his men sacrifice themselves to save her. She relies on him as he bides time for her escape at Mt. Ding Jun. Magoichi continues to fall in battle against Sun Wukong as the coalition save Joan. To prevent his death, an invigorated Joan goes back in time twice to lead her men and fight for him. Touched that she would go through such lengths for him, Magoichi joins the coalition and later helps Xiahou Ba in rescuing Xiahou Yuan at Nanjun. Pokémon Conquest He continues to act as Masamune's friend and supporter in Pokémon Conquest. Although he may complain about the insistence of Masamune's demands, Magoichi follows him where ever and whenever he is needed. He flirts with Oichi before the two forces fight at Avia Castle. Instead of being wooed or upset by his words, she is simply confused by his sudden change of behavior. Kessen Magoichi appears as a powerful yet minor enemy in Kessen III. He leads a solid rifle unit and can easily pummel armies with his triple row volley. He is usually supported by one or two other armies. While he is an active member during Kennyo's rebellions, he also joins the shogunate army late in the game. Nobunaga's Ambition Throughout his appearances in the series, he is called Magoichi and is often the leader of the Saika-shu. An expert with firearms, he is known for serving under Kennyo or Hideyoshi throughout the series. Depicted as a wild and passionate man, he wants to get things done on the double. His hatred for Nobunaga permeates throughout his dialogue in the series. The times when he disappears vary on the settings the players set within each game, though he has a tendency to live at least fifty years before passing on. In the online version of the game, players can choose to serve under him in Kishu. He has difficulty remembering people's names, but he is a level 70 daimyo who appreciates hard-workers. Confident in his skills, he doesn't feel at home resting within his castle dwellings and is always itching to return to the battlefield. Within this adaption, Magoichi attacks with the strongest rifle attacks for hitting groups and has several strengthening spells to bolster him and his nearby followers. As opposed to offering hints or background information about Magoichi's true identity, Tendou outright names Magoichi as Shigehide Suzuki. Thus, the Saika-shu are sometimes called the Suzuki clan in this title. If the player chooses to play the Suzuki clan's story in the Hotogisu no Yukue scenario, Shigehide and his father, Shigeoki, begin their reign at Saika Castle. They are surrounded by three fearsome enemies: the Oda, Toyotomi, and Tokugawa. Much calmer and polite than his previous counterparts, Shigehide asks his father his thoughts about their predicament. When Shigeoki stalls, the young man boldly offers to take on all three clans at once and demonstrate their family's power to the land. Impressed with his son's integrity, Shigeoki hands the title of clan head to Shigehide. To celebrate his title as leader, Shigehide grants himself the name "Magoichi". However, "Magoichi" is only a title in this case since he is still addressed by his given name throughout the game. Although his ambition involves spreading warfare, Shigehide is a leader who constantly thinks for the common man. While spreading the name of his family, he helped a child shoot down a pheasant for his family's supper and constantly stresses to avoid needless bloodshed to his retainers. Their motto then becomes, "The people belong to the country, firearms belong to the country. As long as we have any type of firearm, the Saika-shu will prevail." It is for this reason that Shigehide agrees to help Kennyo. If they defeat Nobunaga, Shigehide utters his respect for the samurai spirit he felt from his adversary and compliments the rarity of his fallen opponent. In the event that the Saika-shu unite the center of the main island, Shigehide disbands all pretense of dictatorship and desires to return home to Saika Village. When questioned, he replies that his forces of ordinary people were made for the sole purpose of protecting the common man. The land is now at peace and, with no reason for them to be together, Shigehide grants all of his followers the freedom to do as they please. However, his last order for them is to always carry a rifle at all times. He wants them to remember what they fought for and for them to have the power to protect themselves against future threats. Leaving the castle with a hearty laugh, Shigehide is never seen again. Character Information Development Designers wanted Magoichi to take the place as the freedom loving wanderer who isn't afraid to take radical actions. Keywords for his design process were "rebellious and dandy", which originally inspired various mafia-like images for his character. His first outfit was made to reflect a possible historical interpretation while his alternate "Rambo-like" outfit was a modern version. His revamp for the second game expands on this concept by making him bolder and prouder of the Saika crest. They also wonder if he has a sexier image. Personality Magoichi is a confident and usually level-headed professional who revels in his freedom from laws or order. Firmly believing that the rifle will pave the new age of warfare, he is proud of his renegade's expertise and their mercenary life. Although he may seem smarmy and impartial, he is truly devoted to his friends and will help them if they need it. If they are in danger in anyway, he will forgo profit and join with which ever side he sees to be the most just. When his comrades are ruthlessly killed by Nobunaga, he develops an understandable grudge towards the conqueror. His degree of hatred for the daimyo varies in each title. He is considered to be good friends with Hideyoshi ever since the latter's introduction as a playable character. They both share similar personal interests for a carefree world. His recent incarnations also echo Hideyoshi's dreams of happiness, asking people to laugh and be merry for him. Although their relationship is put to the test in the second installment, they joyfully part ways with one another in the newest one. The newer entry of the series emphasizes his friendship with Masamune. Both men share an admiration for guns and want to realize a unique future that is beyond the imagination of the common folk. He is also friends with Yukimura and Keiji during the third game, both expressing relief to have known one another before their deaths. Magoichi also praises Zhao Yun and Xiahou Yuan within the Warriors Orochi series. A self-proclaimed ladies man, he is sweet to the ladies and rough with the guys. He believes that he is every woman's ally and will rush to any lady's rescue to make himself look good. His flirts are always rejected by the maidens, but he ironically gains Gracia as an admirer -someone who is too young for his tastes. Slightly annoyed with her insistence to follow him and by the quips he gets from others, he nevertheless teaches her his work ethic and personal philosophies for survival. He genuinely becomes friends with her by the end of her Xtreme Legends story. Magoichi continues to try his luck with the ladies of China in the Warriors Orochi series, particularly gracing Diao Chan, Sun Shangxiang, and Nu Wa with special quotes. Yueying knows of his womanizing ways, however, and has special quotes triggered by certain sequences. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the kanji for "hit" (撃) and "charging forward" (衝) for his Samurai Warriors counterpart. Magoichi's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "Loner", "Musketeer", "Marksman", "Sharpshooter", "Master Sniper", "Perfect Shot", and "Deadly Assassin" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). Magoichi's first weapon -second weapon in the first title- is originally named after Kagoshima Prefecture. At the time, the area was famous for crafting well made firearms. So well known were their rifles that the guns themselves were named after the area (Kagoshima). His second weapon -third weapon in first title- is named after Kii Province, the alleged headquarters and home for the Saika-shu. His third weapon is named after Amida-nyōrai, a merciful deity well known in Buddhism. In Japan, he's best known as a divine escort for newly departed souls. He guides them to a western paradise of purity to reward those whom stayed true to their forty-eight oaths of ascension. At times, he is also depicted as a savior to suffering souls and is always surrounded by a bright light. One of the temples dedicated to him, Renjo-uji (located in modern Wakayama, Wakayama), is said to have been part of the Honganji rebels' worship. It was part of the battleground between Nobunaga and Kennyo's rebels. According to the temple's records, a figure known as "Saika Hirai Magoichirō" was a key figure in driving back the Oda troops. With only 3,000 troops, he bravely led them to resist the 10,000 who sought their destruction. He was injured and brought to the temple to treat his wounds. The enemy troops did not pursue their foe due to their respect to Amida-nyōrai, so the temple remained untouched. Within the temple grounds, there is a stone memorial -sometimes identified as grave- to "Hirai Magoichirō". People continuously argue over the particular date and manner of its creation. Shigehide has been fabled to have died there, but other stories postulate that he could have been the one who created the monument to respect another "Magoichi". Another theory is that the "Magoichirō" in question is another person entirely who has no relation to Shigehide. The Power variation of the weapon draws inspiration from purgatory and his Speed types are named after the six senses. Kagutsuchi is a fire god in Japanese mythology who forms the namesake for Magoichi's fifth rifle in Samurai Warriors, his fourth weapon in the second title, and his Unique weapon in the third. He burned his mother, Izanami, to death as he was born into the world. Enraged and in grief, Izanagi beheaded Kagutsuchi. His blood and corpse gave birth to several different gods. He is additionally worshiped as a god of metalwork, as smiths have been known to pray to him to keep their forges hot. The original name to his sixth weapon -or his fifth weapon in the second title- is Yatagarasu. The three-legged bird is known as the prominent emblem for the Saika-shu. Although it appears to look like a bird, it is actually a spiritual embodiment of the sun. It once embodied the form of Kamotaketsumemi to become the ancestor for Kamo-no-agatameshi. Its three legs are argued to either represent the essential components for the universe or wisdom, benevolence, and courage. Voice Actors * Lex Lang - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) * Steve Szczepowski - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Darrel Guilbeau - Samurai Warriors 3, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Hiroshi Isobe - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Jūrōta Kosugi - Nobunaga's Ambition Online (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Magoichi Saika/Quotes *"Why can no one else see that the day of swords and spears is gone?" *"Thanks, beautiful. How 'bout I repay you with a kiss, huh?" *"Smile, Hideyoshi. You're gonna make a land where everyone can be happy, right? I already am." *"Laugh Magoichi, laugh! Laugh and be merry! How are we supposed to make others laugh if we can't." :"I can't. I can't laugh but I am happy." ::~~Hideyoshi and Magoichi; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Your father's countenance doesn't suit a pretty girl like you, Ina. C'mon, why don't you wipe that ugly scowl off your beautiful face?" :"There you go again, Magoichi... Can you not respect a woman by anything more than her flesh? You better clean up your act... or the closest you'll ever get to me is when your face collides with my fist." ::~~Ina and Magoichi; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Mago, let's go. I've been in a lot of battles but none as terrifying as this." :"Come on now, that's not like you. You can handle any of these beautiful, beautiful... Sorry, where was I? That's right, I was telling you to get in there and show me what you got!" ::~~Gracia and Magoichi during the beauty competition; Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *"What's this? The two most handsome men of the land are standing right here together. It's only a matter of time before the land's united. Half of the land's already on my side anyways." :"So you say. But, the other half you're talking about includes elderly women and girls as well. Are you saying that you've lowered your standards?" :"Was that supposed to be a taunt? That's small time. However, you're mistaken too. Only the young ladies want to clamor to me. The rest of the fairer sex can go to you, my good man." :"All right, fine. A real man looks past age and will accept anyone unconditionally." ::~~Magoichi and Sakon‎; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"It might not be too bad to love a ninja. How 'bout it?" :"(giggles) You might lose your head if you did. Are you sure you'd be okay with that?" :"If it's for one blissful night of pleasure, then gladly." ::~~Magoichi and Kunoichi; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"You're a handsome fella... D'you wanna be my wingman?" :"...I want to spend as little time with you as possible." ::~~''Magoichi and Xiahou Dun; Warriors Orochi'' *"You're cute, but... maybe in a another three... better make it five years..." :"But I'm tough enough to hurt you now!" ::~~''Magoichi and Himiko; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"There's not many young ladies to be found around here. I think you've probably scared them off with that beard of yours." :"Your hair is a symbol of your manliness. Why not grow it longer to improve your looks?" :"I don't think so. To begin with, I don't see many girls lining up for a shot with you." ::~~Magoichi and Xiahou Yuan; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ): Shoots out bullets in all four directions. The last shot always has three bullets. : , ,( ),( ),( ): Slashes with his bayonet upwards, then fires straight upward at the airborne foe. : , , ,( ),( ),( ): Slashes upward then downward, then rapidly whacks his foe with his bayonet and finishes with a somersault kick. : , , , ,( ),( ),( ): Fires a volley of bullets, in SW2 onward Magoichi instead shoots a turning volley of shots in a spread. : , , , , , , , : : , : Stabs his bayonet down to cuase a quake. : , : Outward slash. : : Stands still and shoot one bullet at a time in front of him. The angle at which he turns is slight, so most of the time an office is only hit once. In his true musou version, he does a single swipe with the bayonette, a flipkick forward, and then ends with his C3. Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : : : Samurai Warriors 2 Moveset remains relatively the same he loses the last ending charge for his attacks. Like the rest of the cast, his horse musou changes to a damaging stampede by his horse. He also gains a Level 3 Musou, R1 skills, and a new charge attack in the Xtreme Legends expansion. : , , , , :(Xtreme Legends only) Pivots back to fire a larger shot from rifle. The ball of energy travels forward a short time before it explodes. : : Walks slowly, holding his gun with one hand, and shoots a barrage of bullets like a shotgun. :R1 + : Fire rapid bullets. :R1 + : Fire multiple shots that hone in on enemies. :Personal Skill : (Pierce) Indirect attacks damage enemies. ;Warriors Orochi Moveset remains the same except he has no C5 or Level 3 Musou. He has two new R1 abilities. :R1: Fires a powered shot of a few bullets. :R1 (counter): Butts his enemies away with a rushing bayonet swing to the left. : , , , R1: Unlisted move, Magoichi in enchances his shots from his C4 with fire. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi Ultimate Musou is now True Musou in Warriors Orochi 3. Gains the following addition. *'R1': Fighting Style Weapons :See also: Magoichi Saika/Weapons Samurai Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon *Stage: Battle of Hasedō Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden Fifth Weapon *Stage: Riot at Kasai-Ōsaki Historical Information was the Saiga-shu coat of arms.]] Suzuki Magoichi, popularly known as Saiga Magoichi, is believed to be a moniker used by the leaders of the Saiga group (雑賀衆, Saiga-shu). A couple variations of his name include Saika Magoichi and Hirai Magoichi (平井孫一). The leaders of these warrior monks are famous for their expert gunsmiths and arquebuses. "Magoichi" is currently considered to be a family rite of sorts in the Suzuki family and was passed down within their family's generations. It has also been argued that the name was made up by the sons of the "first Magoichi" to hide their identity while working with the Ikko rebels. Users of the name have also been spotted during the Ishigami Honngan-ji riots and the Battle of Sekigahara, but the latter case is heavily disputed. Historians also believe that copycat users have also been seen in scattered parts of Japan. Magoichi's dubious origins and accomplishments have escalated him to a legendary status in folktales and myths. The Saiga group were rebels stationed near Saikazaki. Since they are named after this piece of land, they are sometimes known as the Saika Ikki. Their ranks varied from former samurai vassals, Buddhist monks, mercenaries, and former bandits. They built their own castle (Saika Castle) at the modern day Wakayama, Wakayama and were an independent power from the shogunate. Their economy depended on their fishing, mountain agriculture, and rifle-crafting. Their lands were either abandoned or integrated as a part of Hideyoshi's property. By 1585, their group dissolved and the people separated to other parts of the country. The Magoichi in Samurai Warriors is actually a combined history of three men who are said to have used this name: Suzuki Shigeoki, Suzuki Shigehide, and Suzuki Shigetomo. Shigehide is the playable Magoichi, and he is also the prominent Magoichi figure in most Koei titles. Suzuki Shigeoki Shigeoki (鈴木重意, 1511-1585), also known as Suzuki Sadayū (鈴木佐大夫), was Shigehide and Shigetomo's father (though the former is disputed). Since records regarding the first half of his life are scant, it is speculated that he traveled as a mercenary. He was employed by the Hatakeyama clan and was a major contributor for repelling the Miyoshi clan. His reputation as a fearsome warrior began to spread and he became a kokujin in the area. When the Miyoshi clan were being attacked by Oda Nobunaga in 1570, the Ishiyama Hongan-ji mob assisted the resistance against the conqueror. Shigeoki came to their aid and led 600 riflemen into battle. His efforts won him fame when he injured one of Nobunaga's valued generals, Sassa Narimasa. Kennyo continued to count on Shigeoki's reinforcements. During this time, Nobunaga was said to have called him "Kennyo's left and right-hand man". During the Battle of Komaki-Nagakute, Shigeoki aided Tokugawa Ieyasu and surrendered to Toyotomi Hideyoshi's vast army after the battle's conclusion. Though he swore to serve Hideyoshi, Todo Takatora suspected that keeping a formidable enemy within their ranks was too risky to trust. Therefore, Shigeoki was sentenced to commit suicide. He died when he was 75. His four sons survived him. Their names were Shigekane, Shigehide, Yoshikane, and Shigetomo. Suzuki Shigehide Shigehide (鈴木重秀 or 鈴木重次, 1546(?)-1586(?)) was possibly one of Shigeoki's sons. He is said to be his second eldest son, but the truth behind the matter remains unknown. This is mainly because his name isn't listed in historical records available to the public, making the authenticity of the "Shigehide" name even more dubious. Though said to be a warrior of distinguished prowess, details regarding his services remain scant. Aside from his distinct hatred for Nobunaga, the rest of his history is filled with half-truths, rumors, or theories. According to the Sengoku Engi, he was said to have been a great warrior. It is said that he participated during the Hongan-ji riots as well and led 3,000 gunmen into battle. He is accredited for causing Ban Naomasa's death on the field. Despite being allied with the Miyoshi clan, legends state that Shigehide emphasized with the Ikko sect and was only loyal to them. When the Saika group surrendered to Hideyoshi years later, Shigehide was said to have tried to save his family from destruction. However, he couldn't convince Hideyoshi to spare them and his family's property fell into ruin. From here, the tales surrounding his fate differ from one another. One story says that he served Hideyoshi briefly before he also decided to commit suicide. Another states that he faithfully continued to serve Hideyoshi until Sekigahara and joined the Eastern army. There, he was employed by Date Masamune to be his secondary rifle troop. A few tales said that he became a wanderer and died as a hermit late in his life. Suzuki Shigetomo Shigetomo (鈴木重朝, 1561-1623) was one of Shigeoki's sons. Like Shigehide, he fought alongside his father during the Ikko sect's riots. After his family fell into ruin, Shigetomo became one of Hideyoshi's generals. He participated in the Korean campaign by sending men from his station, Nagoya Castle. He continued to serve the Toyotomi family and was in the Western army's ranks during the Sekigahara Campaign. He participated in the Siege of Fushimi. Following the Battle of Sekigahara, he was spotted by Date Masamune and joined his clan. Under his orders, he was sent to act as one of Tokugawa Yorifusa's high-ranked bodyguards. He died due to natural causes at age 63. He was said to have been survived by two sons. It is unclear whether he or his descendants were known under the "Magoichi" name when he became a part of the samurai class. Gallery Magoichi-sw.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork Magoichi Saika - SW.PNG|Samurai Warriors render Magoichi-altsw.jpg|Magoichi's alternate outfit SW2_Magoichi_Saika.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 render Magoichi-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Pokemon_Conquest_-_Magoichi.png|Pokémon Conquest artwork Pokemon_Conquest_-_Magoichi_2.png|Bushou outfit Magoichi-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable crossover costume Magoichi-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Tendou portrait Magoichi-K3.jpg|Kessen III screenshot Magoichi-nobuambionline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render Magoichi-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Saika Myahgoichi in Samurai Cats Magoichi2-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Another Saika Myahgoichi Magoichi-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portrait TR5_Magoichi_Saika.png|Taiko Risshiden V portrait Trivia *In the Sengoku Angelique skit preformed at Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010, Akihiko Kira from the Kiniro no Corda series stood in as the Magoichi for the cast. His name was "Saika Akihiko Magoichi". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters